villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nora Darhk
Nora Darhk 'is a major antagonist in the ''Arrowverse series. She is the daughter of Damien Darhk and the late Ruvé Darhk, Nora and her mother were to survive the Genesis in the Tevat Noah facility, only for Lonnie Machin to kidnap them, the ensuing fight sabotaged the facility and Machin murders Ruvé. Nora was then taken by Oliver Queen, before being returned to Damien Darhk by Thea Queen. Nora was to spend her last moments with her father, as they waited for the world to be destroyed in nuclear fire, only for Team Arrow to put an end to Damien's plans. However, she later grew up to be a follower of the mysterious demonic being known as Mallus, and became involved in resurrecting her father, desperately wanting to save him from his dark fate. She is a supporting character in the fouth season of the Arrow, and one of the secondary antagonists (along with Damien Darhk and Kuasa) in the third season of the spin-off series DC's Legends of Tomorrow. She is portrayed by Tuesday Hofmann in the fouth season of Arrow, and portrayed by Courtney Ford in third season of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. History Nora was born to Damien Darhk and Ruvé Adams, the only child of the couple. When her dad returned home to decorate the Christmas tree, she joyfully hugged him and later he helped her to put the star on the top as they all embraced. Arrow When a man name Lonnie Machin raided her house and took her Ruvé hostage, Team Arrow came and rescue her and her mother. When Lonnie is in police custody, Ruvé presented a fake identity for Nora and herself. Later on, when Damien brought Oliver's son William, Damien asked Nora to play with him. Nora and Ruvé ventured to the Tevat Noah underground facility, accompanied by Malcolm Merlyn, only to be kidnapped by Lonnie Machin. In the ensuing fight of Machin with Team Arrow, Tevat Noah's life support system was compromised, and the facility was effectively sabotaged. Ruvé's dying wish was for Oliver to protect Nora and save her from the surrounding explosion. When Damien was about kill Donna, Speedy threatened to kill Nora of Damien did not let Donna go. He agreed letting donna go, and reuniting with his daughter, before sending a platoon of Ghosts after Team Arrow. Nora and Damien went into hiding underground, only to be interrupted by Green Arrow, who challenged Damien to one final battle. it is unknown what to Nora after that, it is presumed she started to go by her full name Eleanor possibly distance herself to hide from her childhood and grew up to be a follower of Mallus to resurrect her father. DC's Legends of Tomorrow Nora went back in time to the year 1895 in London where her father's corpse appear as a time displaced anachronism. Meanwhile, she is a employee at the service of Henry Stein and the cult known as Order of the Shrouded Compass. They gathered fresh blood at the order to sustain her father's body in preparation for a ritual to resurrect him during the blood moon. When the activities of the cult drew in Rip Hunter and the Legends, she went on to ensnare Zari Tomaz with a message from her deceased brother. Later, she steals her Air Totem and succeeds in resurrecting her father. During the battle with the Time Bureau and Legends, Zari recovered her Air Totem, but Nora and her father escaped. Powers and abilities * '''Dark magic: It is unknown what the source of her powers is, but Nora has displayed similar powers as those used by her father, Damien Darhk through the Khushu Idol. * Life-Force absorption: Nora can siphon the life-force from people and kill them through physical contact. * Telekinesis: Nora can move and otherwise exert force objects and people with her mind. This notably allowed her to could stop and launch multiple projectiles or to crush objects, such as a flames, without physically touching them. * Pyromancy/Pyrokinesis: While channeling the powers of Mallus, Nora is able to control flames of the Heat Gun. * Photokinesis: While channeling the powers of Mallus, Nora is able to control light blasts of the A.T.O.M. Exosuit. * Mediumship: Nora is able to communicate with Mallus and speak for him. She is also able to see into the true nature of people, as she quickly determined that Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson had switched bodies. Her eyes turn red when she uses mediumship. Appearances Arrow Season 4 * "Dark Waters" * "Blood Debts" * "Code of Silence" * "Lost in the Flood" * "Schism" DC's Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 * "Compromised" (mentioned) Season 3 * "Return of the Mack" * "Helen Hunt" * "Welcome to the Jungle" (mentioned) gallery Lonnie_Machin_captures_Damien_Darhk's_wife_and_daughter.png|Lonnie Machin captures Nora and her mother. Nora_in_Tevat_Noah.png|Nora and her mother escorted in Tevat Noah by Malcolm Merlyn. Nora_Darhk_as_a_child.png|Nora hugs her dad. Nora_Darhk.png|Nora at the ritual. Eleanor_possessed_by_Mallus.png|Mallus speaking though Nora. Nora_channeling_Mallus's_powers.png|Channeling the power of dark god Mallus, Nora is able to do great feats of black magic. Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Magic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Delusional Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Nemesis Category:Necromancers Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Protective Category:Minion Category:Enforcer